Naruko Fem One Shots
by StarPolaris05
Summary: Serie de cortos y largos One Shots interconectados centrados en Fem Naruto y sus muchos pretendientes que no descansarán hasta hacer suya a la hermosa rubia. ¡Se aceptan pedidos!
1. Chapter 1: Hinata-kun

**Historia UA.**

**Advertencia:** Varios Personajes con Cambio de Género.

**Resumen.**

Gentil, callado y bastante tranquilo eran rasgos que destacaban en el joven Hyuga Hinata, junto con su gran bondad hacia los demás y sus cálidas sonrisas que lo diferenciaban del resto de los integrantes de su clan, pero cuando los celos surgen, hasta este adorable chico puede mostrar un lado oscuro que nadie se imaginaba.

**Disclaimer:** el Manga y anime de Naruto no son de mi propiedad, todo es de su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

**NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO**

Una cálida brisa agradable movía suavemente los sedosos cabellos de una hermosa chica rubia con unos brillantes ojos azules y tres adorables marcas de bigotes en su bonito rostro angelical.

Esta joven era Naruko Uzumaki- Namikaze, la hermosa hija de 18 años de edad del Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato y su esposa Uzumaki Kushina, así mismo, la hermana mayor de los gemelos de solo 8 años, Nanami y Kaito Uzumaki-Namikaze los cuales adoraban a su querida hermana mayor y que siempre hacían todo lo posible para alejar a cada pretendiente de la ojiazul para aprobación de su padre y exasperación de su madre la cual siempre decía que quería muchos adorables nietos a los cuales estropear y a ese paso no los tendría pronto por culpa de esos tres confabuladores.

La bella rubia avanzaba con paso alegre rumbo a su puesto de ramen favorito, Ichiraku Ramen después de un largo día de duro entrenamiento. De tan solo pensar en su comida favorita en todo el mundo, se le hacía agua la boca, y ansiosa por llegar, comenzó a caminar más rápido. Mientras pasaba por el parque, una colorida pelota rodó delante de ella y uno de los niños que jugaban con ella le pidió de favor si se las podía regresar.

Con una suave sonrisa recordando a sus pequeños hermanitos, Naruko se inclinó para tomar la pelota sin darse cuenta que dicha acción provocó que por breves segundos su corta falda azul se levantara y que sus bragas se mostraran en toda su gloria causando que un grupo de Anbu que pasaban por los techos en ese momento cayeran con fuertes hemorragias nasales directo al duro asfalto y otros hombres que transitaban el lugar se estamparan contra algún poste o se desmayaran por la maravillosa vista que sin querer la hija del Yondaime les mostró. Los pocos que no se desmayaron, pero que igual tuvieron hemorragias nasales por tal suceso y que para su temor tenían novia o esposa fueron abofeteados con fuerza por sus furiosas mujeres.

Inconsciente de todo lo sucedido, Naruko continuó con su camino después de regresar la pelota tarareando alegremente. A unos metros de distancia de la chica, el joven heredero Hyuga Hinata, que había visto todo lo ocurrido, fulminaba con la mirada a todos los pervertidos que le habían visto las bragas a su amada Naruko-chan. De un momento a otro , éste comenzó a sonreír de forma psicópata pensando en maneras de matarlos a todos de mil formas horribles asustando a su hermano menor Hanabi que iba caminando a su lado, y a otros transeúntes que pasaban cerca de ellos por el aura oscura que salía a oleadas del joven heredero Hyuga al cual nunca habían visto con tal terrorífica expresión.

"Apresurémonos Hanabi-kun, se nos hará tarde para el almuerzo". Le dijo Hinata con una dulce sonrisa muy distinta a la sonrisa homicida que tenía hace unos segundos.

El pobre Hanabi solamente pudo asentir lentamente temblando pensando asustado: Bien dicen que los calladitos suelen ser los peores.

**NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO**

¿Un Review Please?


	2. Naruko x Kakashi

**N / A:** siento la tardanza, tuve algunos proyectos escolares que no me dejaron vida, pero ¡he vuelto!

¡Espero que disfruten del One shot de hoy!

¡Gracias por leer y por los follows, favs y reviews!

**¡Vamos con los reviews!**

**Zafir09:** ¡Jaja,muchas gracias!

**Yue Wang:** ¡Aquí tienes el One shot Kakashi x Fem Naru, disculpa la tardanza y espero que te guste!

**Historia UA.**

**Advertencia:** Varios Personajes con Cambio de Género.

**Resumen.**

UA: Minato pensó que era una simple declaración infantil e inocente que no llegaría a nada, cuando su pequeña Naruko de 6 añitos anunciaba en voz alta que cuando fuese grande se convertiría en la futura novia de su Kakashi-nii-san.

En definitiva, viendo a su hija ahora con 17 años de edad y al joven Jounin paseando felizmente por las calles de la aldea tomados de la mano, compartiendo miradas de amor, se maldijo por no haber prestado más atención a dichas declaraciones...

**Disclaimer:** el Manga y anime de Naruto no son de mi propiedad, todo es de su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

**NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO**

Todo empezó con pequeños sonrojos por parte de la pequeña rubia al ver a su ex-pupilo cuando éste llegaba de visita al compuesto.

La mayor parte del tiempo, tras dichas visitas, su pequeña Naru-chan se mantendría callada y actuando con timidez alrededor de Kakashi, tartamudeando algunas veces cuando su ex-pupilo le hablaba directamente.

A su Kushi-chan le parecía sumamente adorable, a él... para nada. ¡SU PEQUEÑA MUSUME SOLO TENÍA 5 AÑOS EN ESE ENTONCES, POR EL AMOR DE KAMI! ¡No debería fijarse aún en los niños, y si por él fuese, ese aún sería un rotundo nunca!

Lo había intentado todo, todo para que su pequeña y adorable niña se mantuviera alejada de Kakashi y se le quitaran a estas esas absurdas ideas de ser la futura novia del peliplata, pero fracasó. Todavía le dolía recordar...

**NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO**

_Inicio de Flashback._

**NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO**

Él se encontraba detrás de un arbusto lo suficientemente grande y frondoso para esconderse y no ser visto por su hija de ya 15 años y Kakashi los cuales estaban apunto de tomar el almuerzo en una banca del parque aprovechando el hermoso día.

Con toda su increíble habilidad como Kage, lanzó un shuriken hacia una de las patas de la banca de madera, y esta se cortó limpiamente quedando inestable sosteniendo precariamente la parte superior de la banca.

Con una sonrisa, vio como Kakashi se acercaba a la banca, estando seguro que éste caería con todo y banca y que el ramen caliente que llevaba en las manos le caería encima. Sí, parecía cruel, pero él tenía la culpa por andar cortejando a su musume.

Lo que no esperó es que fuera su Naru-chan la que fuese a tomar asiento primero y que ésta cayera, aunque antes de tocar el suelo, Kakashi arrojó los tazones de ramen a un lado, y tal como en las películas románticas, éste la atrapara quedando entre sus brazos con ambos mirándose atontados como un par de enamorados.

El rubio maldijo su fracaso y decidió irse de ahí antes de ser visto por Kakashi o su hija, aunque como se veían las cosas, esos dos no se darían cuenta de nada al estar tan metidos en su propio mundo.

Repentinamente, Minato sintió que algo líquido y caliente le caía en la cabeza, y al voltearse para ver lo que era, vio a uno de los perros Inuzuka con su patita levantada meando en el arbusto, justo en donde él se encontraba de rodillas.

Perro y hombre se quedaron viendo por unos minutos mientras que dicho perro bajaba lentamente su patita. Enojado, Minato sacó un kunai bien afilado, sonriéndole cruelmente al pobre perrito, el cual temiendo por su vida, salió huyendo asustado.

Furioso ante su mala suerte, el rubio no tuvo más remedio que regresar a su casa y darse un buen baño para limpiarse todo el orín de perro.

**NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO**

_Flashback Dentro del Flashback._

**NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO**

En otra ocasión, había intentado que Kakashi y su otra ex-pupila Rin, se volviesen pareja, y todo iba bien, parecía que Kakashi se estaba interesando por ella, pasando menos tiempo en el compuesto Uzumaki-Namikaze, y más lejos de su Naru-chan la cual también se mantenía ocupada haciendo misión tras misión. Parecía que todo estaba a su favor esta vez, hasta que por una mala jugada del destino, su último y tercer ex-pupilo Uchiha Obito, limpiando la biblioteca antigua del clan Uchiha, encontró por asares del destino el sagrado libro de los Uchiha que estuvo perdido durante décadas, titulado: Como Actuar Como Todo un Verdadero Uchiha en 20 Pasos, escrito y autografiado por el mismísimo Uchiha Madara.

Fue impresionante el cambio que había tenido Obito de la noche a la mañana gracias a ese libro, y como era de esperar, la popularidad del joven Uchiha se disparó por los cielos entre el sector femenino contando entre ellas, a Rin, quien no pudo resistirse ante el poderoso encanto Uchiha de Obito y terminó rendida entre sus brazos olvidándose así de su enamoramiento por Kakashi.

Furioso con todo, en un ataque de rabia él había intentado conseguir el maldito libro para quemarlo, pero los condenados Uchiha lo tenían bien escondido dentro de un templo bien resguardado dedicado a Uchiha Madara al cual era imposible acceder al menos que fueses uno de los miembros de la rama principal del clan.

Una vez más, maldijo su suerte.

**NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO**

_Flashback Dentro del Flashback del Flashback._

**NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO**

Después de tantos intentos que terminaron en puro fracaso, ya desesperado, Minato fue a la sala de estar para pedirle a su esposa que enviaran a Naru-chan a recibir entrenamiento como sacerdotisa en el Templo del Fuego, así su hermosa hija se mantendría pura y casta por siempre y lejos de los lujuriosos hombres, especialmente Kakashi.

Con ese plan en mente, llegó a la sala de estar, en donde vio a su bella esposa sentada cómodamente en uno de los sillones leyendo un libro mientras que a su vez comía con gusto un pincho de dango.

Respirando profundamente dijo con tono firme: "Kushina-chan, yo quisiera..."

"No". Dijo ésta cortándo lo que iba a decir, sin apartar su mirada del libro que tenía entre las manos.

"Pero..." Intentó nuevamente Minato.

"Dije que no". Respondió ésta con un tono más peligroso.

Sin embargo, Minato no se rendiría tan fácil. ¡Con un demonio, él era el hombre de la casa y las cosas se iban a hacer como quería le gustase o no a su esposa!

"Kushina". Dijo éste con voz y pose autoritaria la cual fue flaqueando, cuando vio que su adorada esposa bajó el libro lentamente fijando su mirada sobre él a la vez que un aura oscura la iba rodeando y su cabello se dividía en nueve partes.

Temblando de miedo, y haciendo caso a sus instintos de supervivencia, el rubio decidió en ese momento irse antes de morir bajo las encantadoras manos de su bella esposa.

**NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO**

_Fin de Flashback._

**NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO**

Suspirando en derrota, el rubio se paró frente a la ventana en la torre Hokage luego de recordar dichos planes que fueron todo un fiasco, y al instante, sus ojos destellaron con pura e inalterable furia paterna.

Minato pensó que era una simple declaración infantil e inocente que no llegaría a nada, cuando su pequeña Naruko de 6 añitos anunciaba en voz alta que cuando fuese grande se convertiría en la futura novia de su Kakashi-nii-san.

En definitiva, viendo a su hija ahora con 17 años de edad y al joven Jounin paseando felizmente por las calles de la aldea tomados de la mano, compartiendo miradas de amor, se maldijo por no haber prestado más atención a dichas declaraciones cuando ésta era aún una niña.

**NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO**

¿Un Review Please?


	3. La Cita I (Sasuke x Naruko X Hinata-kun)

**Historia UA.**

**Advertencia:** Varios Personajes con Cambio de Género.

**Three Shot.**

**Mundo de Road to Ninja.**

**Resumen.**

Basado en el Mundo de Road to Ninja: Charasuke quiere llevar a una cita romántica a Naruko. Hinata hará todo lo posible por impedirlo y ser él el que lleve a la bella rubia a una cita siendo apoyado por Hanabi. ¿Quién de los dos ganará?

**Disclaimer:** el Manga y anime de Naruto no son de mi propiedad, todo es de su creador Masashi Kishimoto. Tampoco me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes u objetos de otros libros o animes que aparescan en estas historias, estos son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.

**NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO**

"¡MALDITA SEA, POR FAVOR ALGUIEN SÁQUEME DE AQUÍ!, ¡LLEVO MÁS DE MEDIO DÍA AQUÍ ENCERRADO!" Gritaba enojado y desesperado un joven azabache de nombre Uchiha Sasuke pateando y dando fuertes puñetazos a la puerta bien cerrada de un baño público en el que fue encerrado por órdenes de un celoso Hyuga Hinata quien con ayuda de su hermanito menor Hanabi tramó el plan de atraparlo en dicho baño tras enterarse el atractivo ojiperla que el susodicho Uchiha tenía planes de llevarse a su amada Naruko-chan a una cita Romántica.

Un kage bunshin bajo un henge de una sensual y bien dotada rubia parecida a Naruko, había bastado para guiar con coqueteos al mujeriego azabache y que Hanabi lo atrapase en el baño público reforzado contra el chacra al igual que varias casas y edificios, puesto que el Yondaime ya estaba harto de mandar a reparar una y otra vez estos lugares lo cuales solían sufrir daños a causa de alguna disputa entre shinobis y ocasionalmente los ataques de furia de ciertas mujeres de la aldea cuando éstas se enfadaban con sus maridos o algún hombre pervertido y hacían uso de la violencia para aleccionarlos.

Horas antes, terminando el favor para su hermano Hinata, el Joven Hyuga se marchó para informarle el éxito de su misión a su Onii-san ignorando sin problemas mientras se alejaba del lugar, los gritos de ayuda del pobre Uchiha. Y así es como Sasuke había a cavado en tal vergonzosa situación.

"¡Necesito salir de aquí rápido, ya casi es hora del almuerzo y si no estoy en casa en diez minutos, mi madre me va a matar por llegar tarde a almorzar!" Dijo el chico pensando frenéticamente como salir de ese problema.

De pronto, un foquito imaginario se prendió sobre su cabeza.

"¡Ya sé!" El adolescente comenzó a buscar entre sus bolsillos hasta que finalmente dio con lo que estaba buscando.

Con una gran sonrisa, sacó una varita de madera oscura y dijo triunfantemente mientras apuntaba hacia la cerradura de la puerta: "¡Alohomora!" En menos de un segundo, escuchó como con un casi imperceptible click el seguro de la puerta se abría pudiendo el Uchiha salir al fin de ese baño público.

"¡Por fin, libertad!, es una suerte que antier me encontrara con la extraña tienda del espeluznante anciano que me vendió esta varita mágica. Y yo pensando que el ancianito solo me estaba viendo la cara de idiota cuando me aseguró que realmente eran varitas mágicas y me dio ese manual de mantenimiento de varitas y el libro de hechizos el cual me costó 500 ryōs, pero valieron la pena porque gracias a esta varita y a lo que aprendí del libro, pude salir de este problema". Se dijo así mismo el Uchiha caminando felizmente a su casa felicitándose por su ingenio.

Mirando a la distancia el compuesto Uchiha, suspiró con decepción. Se supone que ese día invitaría a una cita romántica a la bella Naruko-chan, pero todos sus planes se habían ido a pique cuando quedó encerrado en ese baño la mayor parte del día. ¡Bueno, mañana será otro día, otro día en el que si podría invitar a Naruko-chan a una cita en la que su hermosa rubia terminaría siendo su novia!

"¡ANIMO!" Se dijo entrando a su hogar sonriente como siempre haciendo que su madre al verlo, esbozara una dulce sonrisa al notar más alegre de lo normal a su hijo más pequeño.

"Hola cariño, se puede saber, ¿qué te tiene tan de buen humor?" Preguntó la mujer, a la vez que preparaba la mesa para la cena de esa noche.

"Hola mamá!. Saludó Sasuke a su madre dándole un beso en la mejilla. "Lo que pasa es que mañana tengo planeado invitar a Naruko-chan a una cita romántica y luego quiero proponerle que sea mi novia".

Ante lo dicho por su hijo, Mikoto soltó un grito de alegría y abrazó al confundido azabache.

"¡Eso suena maravilloso,cariño! Desde que tu hermano Itachi y tú eran pequeños, quise que alguno de ustedes se interesara en Naru-chan, pero Itachi comenzó a salir con Isumi y tú siempre estuviste hablando de esa chica, Haruno Sakura. Nunca pensé después de todos estos años, que este día finalmente llegaría. ¡Kushina estará tan feliz como yo, y Hanna se morirá de la envidia, ya que ella también deseaba que Hinata-kun y Naruko-chan estuvieran juntos!" Decía la matriarca Uchiha con una sonrisa victoriosa imaginándose la cara de su otra mejor amiga.

Sasuke solo observaba a su soñadora madre con una gotita estilo anime cayéndole por la nuca.

Repentinamente la mujer le sujetó la mano a su hijo menor, y lo observó todavía llevando esa gran sonrisa victoriosa.

"¡Sasuke-kun, cuando terminemos de cenar tú y yo planearemos la cita perfecta para que te ganes el amor de Naruko-chan!, ¡entiendes, hijo!" Dijo Mikoto con voz algo demente asustando a Sasuke.

"¡Sí, madre, entiendo!" Respondió éste rápidamente.

"¡Perfecto!" Dijo la azabache dando un aplauso, pues vamos a cenar mi niño". Dijo al escuchar a su marido y a su hijo mayor entrando a la casa. ¡Muy pronto Naru-chan será mi nuera! Se dijo ésta mentalmmente mientras le daba la bienvenida a su marido Fugaku y a su otro hijo junto al aún asustado Sasuke.

**NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO**

**¡Me despido por el momento, Cora! :D**


End file.
